


Romancing The Brave

by flickawhip



Category: Fantasm - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Francine and the woman she had thoughts about are now a couple.RP fic. AU.





	Romancing The Brave

Francine had fallen into a relationship with the same woman she had once kissed, and pleasured, at the sauna. Now she often visited Delilah-Rae at work and at home. 

Finding that she longed once more for Delilah-Rae's company she had made her way toward Delilah-Rae's work, walking in as Delilah-Rae was backing away from someone. 

She may have been shy and looked like a nerd but she was not one to let her friends be harmed. She had stepped between Delilah-Rae and her... well, that was just it, the woman appeared to be making an unwelcome move. 

"I'd suggest you back away from my girlfriend. Bitch."

That the woman had backed up astounded her and Francine half-smiled as she turned back to look at Delilah-Rae. 

"Are you alright?"

Delilah-Rae smiled.

 

"I am, yes..."

 

She said softly. 

"So... who was that skank?"

"I have no idea..."

"Well, it seems I arrived perfectly on time..."

Delilah-Rae smiled and nodded. 

"So... ready to go get 'lunch'?"

"Absolutely."

Francine smiled, kissing her softly before leading her away.


End file.
